


"Attack of the 50 Ft Rose Tyler!"

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Rose and 13 having some fun with some old goofy B-movie themes.  That's it.   That's all this is.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	"Attack of the 50 Ft Rose Tyler!"

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and 13 having some fun with some old goofy B-movie themes. That's it. That's all this is. Enjoy :=)

******

“ _Rose? Rose, you all right?_ ” The Doctor’s voice asked

Rose winced, gipping her head. Everything was too bright, too loud. Her skin tingled and itched all over and she was having trouble keeping her balance.

And, oh yeah, she was about fifty feet tall right now. At least she kept her clothes.

 _Focus,_ she told herself _focus_

“ _Rose?_ ” The Doctor’s voice asked again.

“Yeah,” Rose groaned “yeah, I’m here”

“ _OK, good,_ ” the relief in The Doctor’s voice was palpable as she waved from the rooftop she was standing on. From Rose’s current perspective the Time Lord looked like a Barbie doll “ _OK, OK, Yaz says that the air force is coming in. You’ve got less than ten minutes to find the creature_ ” The Doctor explained into the radio.

“Ten minutes?” Rose asked “is that all?”

“ _That’s all the time I can give you,_ ” The Doctor explained “ _after that and we can’t shrink you back down to normal size_ ”

“Right” Rose muttered. Carefully, she took a slow step forwards, wincing as the street cracked and splintered under her foot, the buildings of the city visibly trembling around her, several windows shattering in the distance.

“ _Little steps, love,_ ” The Doctor warned her “ _tiptoe through the tulips_ ”

“Tiptoe, right” Rose muttered as she _carefully_ eased between two buildings. The city had been evacuated by UNIT and was now utterly empty. Which was good because Rose _really_ didn’t want to step on anyone.

Looking around, she couldn’t see any sign of the alien, which begged the question of how something as tall as she currently was could disappear into a city like that.

With a _crack_ a building to her left suddenly shuddered, rapidly crumbling as the alien suddenly burst through it as easily as tissue paper to slam into her, pinning her against another building.

“ _Rose?!?!_ ” The Doctor called out.

“I’m OK!” Rose panted out, grimacing as the alien began _drooling_ on her. Grunting, she shifted her weight, pushing the alien back.

Rearing back, the alien growled at her. It was about the same size as she was right now and looked like a bizarre cross between a lizard, a bat, and a frog. Seeming to size her up, the alien barred its teeth.

“Remind me again,” Rose panted out “why me?”

“ _You’re the only one of us whose body could handle the size change,_ ” The Doctor explained “ _now stop that thing! Hurry!_ ” she urged just as the alien out a roar and lunged for Rose.

Ducking under its wide, sweeping arm, Rose gripped it around its ‘waist’ and began to push it back, heading towards the water, grimacing as she felt its claws slice across her back and sides, fortunately she could still heal.

Shifting positon, she rammed her shoulder hard against the alien’s midsection like a rugby player.

“Move, you stupid thing!!!” she snarled.

Growling, the alien’s feet began to slip and slide against the splintering asphalt as Rose began to push it back, the water getting closer and closer.

Shrieking in clear defiance, the alien gripped Rose’s arms and waist tighter, frantically scrabbling for purchase. With a roar of her own, Rose freed one arm and began to just hit the damn thing on the top of its head, forcing it to release its grip on her.

Chasing after it, Rose gave it a hard shove, sending it toppling back into the water with a great splash.

Surfacing, it let out another shriek, frantically flailing as it began to shrink, the water churning and frothing.

In seconds, the alien was so small that Rose could barely see it. Reaching out, she scooped up a handful of the water, the now-pintsized alien resting in her palm, jabbering angrily at her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rose muttered “come on”

******

Rose blinked as she looked around, finding that everything looked normal-sized now. Stepping out of the jury-rigged chamber, she stumbled slightly, falling into The Doctor’s arms.

“Hi” the Time Lord grinned.

“Hi,” Rose panted out “everything’s back to normal, right?” she asked “with me, I mean?”

“Everything’s back to normal,” The Doctor confirmed “and we got the alien too” she held up a glass jar, the alien—now shrunken to about the size of a small action figure—frantically paced and railed inside,

“Can’t believe that tiny little thing caused all this trouble” Rose remarked.

The Doctor shrugged, absently pulling Rose close in a one-armed hug.

“Eh, I’ve dealt with weirder” she dismissed.

“Seriously?” Rose asked skeptically “were _you_ ever fifty tall?” she challenged.

The Doctor frowned, as if needing to think about it first before answering.

“You know, I can’t remember,” she admitted slowly “still, you were still pretty even at fifty feet tall” she praised.

Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I admit that, still let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
